Sexy Dreams (Crack Fic, OC)
by LisaTheWriter
Summary: Don't read unless you want to instantly get cancer. Please.
1. S3xy dreams part 1

Ok guys im only going to say this once, you cant expect me to try and be honedt all of the time bevause i am a bad boi and bag nois dont try to gix their mistaxes or love antone like they could if theu reallu wanted too.

Anyways,onto the first oficial chapter. There I wad soaking in the sun when suddenly a hot babe came up and dtarted sucking me off really hot lijr. But I pushed herbo off of me cause I wasnt into it amd we wrre in pubkic so no way would i hang out with thid bitch whorre. Anyways she had pretty lipstick on which complimented her diamond earings and gre extremly fark eyeshadoe.

"Why are you doing this, i thpught i told you to leave me alone! Well im not gping to leave alone cause its friday and i wanted to go to the mall but sahsa wouldnt let me so now you have to take me instead. Whay! No way, fuxk yoy biych cuny ass whore. I dont even now you i just met you like a few days ago and i font even like you like that anyways baka!

But despite my protest she dorced herself obto me ans we kissed passionetly wirh our tongs for several minutes. But then i realzized i wad a man witg common decency and topk off ny belt do we could duck the good old fashioned i knew what i wad soimg i was sown on both of my knees sucking her iff. After a feq minutes i realized i didnt even know this ladyies mane or evwn my own nam3 wich made me wonder where i wac amd what was happening.

"What the fi k is going on hrte kady. Uoy bwtter start anseting my qeluestion s right no or im gonna sla you into next sunday. "Oh no dont hurt me " she screamed sexult. Im carmillq and ive come hete to give ypu a good time. Well sje sais it sexulllt anf it was kind of hot so is didnt mind that she was a bitch whore poser. So i jept sucki g tracys dick. Agter rolloing arounf on trlhe sand we started skissubg some mmore and 9 was close to oraggasm and so was she ans we wete about to finish together bu then a weitdv spaceship came down and stole us awat from out makeou5 spot so we could gwt probed by aliens but it turbs out they were qctulally there to sucj our dicks and we sucked theirs as well.

The alirns returned us and we went. Back to suvking eacjpytjer off and it ws fum unttil anothet bitch came and teies to join in on the fin but she ws really bad at it and we had to tell her to stop but then she got really mad so she hit us with her nails and frying pan bu5 hthat wad hor so i dupped my d8vk into hers and we all fucked eachother unril the cops came and told use to stop. That ws when u realixed i could turn this into an orgy so i did and now i was fucjinbg four sluts insteaf if one. Sure i had to pervthem put theit divks insuse me but im sure it is totally safw and cimpleyely fine.

I woke up rhe next day fellinf surprisinly refreshrd and it took a sip from my vum mug( dont worry it want minrr) and then i went to eork where i danced on a pole and fuckedc other ladies and rhe best part of the whole thingy was that i got paid to suck tgeir dicks and to hace my d8vk sucked and ocadianslly fuck them as well. Anyways i had had enougj fucking fot now so i tried to leave but i was blockef by a mean looking woman who gave me the mean eyr abd tild me to suck all three aof her dicks at once. I couldnt be surd but i thougjt she was pretty crazy for soneone her agem i fekt kike a damn epedophole while fucking and suckibg her nassive domgetds.

That 8s 5he end of vhspter 1 i hope you enjoyed it wait soon for more.


	2. Sexy drezms paet 2

Okay guys todays thingy is going to be a little sgorter cause i am going ti sisney land ans im goinf to chrck out all thw hot babes while ik there and i migt niy even make it back it time to write the bext chapter ir whatever.$sorry preps for ruinging your day .Haha nit!

Ive beeni in the pady and the future meaning i hsve travelled sll across the timespace continue cause it conutinues to pe a pain in my ass. ( get it cause iys a timey whimey punny whuuny.) But revuardless if that u have anew nission today to complete. Haha i saud complete. Anyways U have to fucj the queen of england befire midnight ir th3vwhole if th3 worldo will explodeo. Wiw the stajes are alrway super high. Maybe I should fuck a hoe while i wair for the wueen to arrive at the rmbassy.

So that is indeed what ud did that bight i waited abd waitef and wauted sone morec fore something that i dud nit know what it was but always had sl a sneakimgb suspicion even though i had beeb in the past 1hen my firend rory suspected me and it of having sexy times togethet. I assured her thar we errwvo only fucking on tge weekedns and werr wrer dircing the kid to watch us as we did those vety verysexy times. Although i might be wrong about that caus3 we wrre both high as kites at the time and wouldnt tale ni for qn answer

I remenbered getting thatWEED a ling tmoime ago but i could not for thw life of me remvbr where id had found it but mire umportantyly where i kwft it for me to later find. You see i found the weed after i keftv it crwating an endless loop of weed meaning yhre weed jad never existed and it ws akk mybimagination. At least that was what i thoyght before remenberi g that my dribking buddy carl was there with me and he said that we should fuck but i was sacing my semen for the queen. Snyways it probabbly didnt hekp to di all that weed but eh, whatcha gonna do?

While i was a time traveler i was salso a time sitter maning 8 lejed to sit whilr i fucked tike but sonetimes ivfal saleep abd niw ive woken up to find my dick inside ifbthe queens dock. I eas sad. I wish i could have been awake for ir. I sadi goodbyevto tgevqueen abd hopen in my rime machine thinking i would go vack home afrer a quick stop to meey avril lavene my biggest fan. I stopped my macine as we approacehd tje castle where avril lasagna was aataying at and i hit hmy head on the roof which was like fettinf a roofie which made me high again and sent me back to fuckung rhe wueen because i xreaged a paradox tgay prebemted me from seeing avril leaveing as a result of smoking all that kush

So then i decided to fuck it ()get it "literrakly!" And i continuef shoving my dick insude her vavs as we shoved each other into the brink of one anorhers black holes another pun thank you cery much and then i stuck my wewee wben further thsn she struck hers causibg the pareadox to bevcome undone like a nball of yarn being eayen and fucked by a vat. So anyways u was now in my rigytful throne fucking avril lavene as i was supposed to be. The end.

Thst was the end of tbe cahapter!(or was 8t?) See upu next tomr.


	3. Sexy scjemezy dreamzy wheemzt 3

Ready cause 8r is time for yolo 69 2420 tpbgetbthat kush and then becaome a vagabond liks ne and envolope in bosagevfir tge rest of time and existrnce. On a livhter noter the next chapter is hee nos i waont have to kik muyself! Yata Desune.

This chapter is about gay bois and how they are the best bois aroundm I dont like gay boisvthey are ascaty and religion saus they are particukarylyvd dangerous tobp straight pwople like me. And dobt you dare say im not straight obviouddsly i amm look at my non_ gay pscsc while i fuck thid chicjb i meet noon the steeet rigt yp her vagaygaym. Sp no going oohh Lisa is a weird for fuckinf all rhese dudes i mean cjicks in this fanfictipn oh whoops thia is too meta time for some relaxatipn time

Do i moved t9 mexivo with my ubcke in law fahita and now i cant help but stare at hos pecs so muxh thst i blank out snd firget how rime wirks so i miss out 9n qall thw secx i usuakly have like all of the time. So i asked mu uncle if he could wear a shirt ir something qnd then he proceeded tobrape me in the but but i said no sand slapped him silly like that polar bear i fucked that one time.(it was female i checked.)

To get the taste oc my fatjers cock out of my mouth i usuakly use dederant yo dry my tasete buds to whwrw u have no feeling anymoyre bit i didnt have any of thay so is stole aone from the supermsarkry. Yes they have tjose in mexivo look it up. Aktgough you willl probably only find shhotings like that oone that happened recently. Bu5 then again thay is literakky all of mexico so it is no big deal if goofles search engine is fucked up or stuff

God ibhe have dfelt so fucking horny today i cant even but i havent haf anyone to guck besides my uncle (sith is ofivcially that we trade eachotherf sexy tines while we are stuck in this tupid nitvch desert bu5 we say no homo first but i hacev the snwaking dsuspicuon thst he is enjoying the gay dex more than i an.) Anywsya when aer are not fucking i went out and tried to fuck sum girls but nkone of the gieks want to fuck me so i fucked them witg mily fingersbi insteaf, promarilly the middle one as i walked away from them.

Thos kept happening until i ran out od middle fingrs to fuck and had to get some more frin 5htehe store. I met thos cool gyuy while there who gave me free beet and cigare5s, although i dont smoke so i threw them away' in trafed for some blowjobd that i ghad to give him. Gettibg soaked in his giant sacks of cum wasnt very gub tho. It was all dry ane cild like every mexican man. Tip forvl you ladies outvthrere, dont fuck mexicans cause their cum tastesx like shit.

Bye bye guys. I have to go fuck my unclw and then leave for australia to visit nt awrsonly hot stepmother. We welill hopefully be fuckinfv all nihht longy. My uncle has been gett8ng more and more horny and craves more sex and i didnt thonk it was possuble but im actuuallky staring tongey evhed out by sex aka tired of ut. Thankfully when ivl leave i wont have to fuck any morev og tgose stupis whorse that try ti call themselces women who hang out behind the bar. I dont like fucking them bevausec even if they say they "" identify "as women tgeyre still a bunnch of horny guys lke me which is why we have decided to fick each orher in echange for sex and horomones and some quick cash in the firstv place. Gotta go bye. *flies iff to australia while fkipping of thw fags that live in mexico.

**(I hate that I called the narrator Lisa in this chapter. After what I just wrote I definitely don't want people thinking this is how I really feel.)**


End file.
